mygympartneramonkeyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Times, They Are Exchangin'
The Times, They Are Exchangin' is the fifth episode of season two. Synopsis Adam keeps blabbing about how good his old school was. Fortunately, he gets the opportunity to go back there for a day. Plot Adam returns to his old school during an exchange program. While being there, he realizes that things there are not exactly the same as he remembers it. Jake comes along with him, however, he has a hard time distinguishing Adam from the other students. Characters Major Roles *Adam Lyon *Jake Spidermonkey *Kerry Anderson *Chad Minor Roles *Slips Python *Windsor Gorilla *Lupe Toucan *Ingrid Giraffe *Principal Pixiefrog *Mrs. Tusk *Mr. Thornhill *Human Mrs. Tusk *Girl Scouts (Cameo) *Chester Arthur Semi-Pros (Cameo) Production Music * Bush Trail (B) – Sam Sklair (title card) * Amusement #3 – Franco Micalizzi (opening) * Bossa Gentile (A) – Paul Arends (Principal Pixiefrog’s announcement) * Amusement #2 – Franco Micalizzi (“Did you hear that?”) * Jungle Baby – Hans Ehrlinger (Adam’s off to his old school) * Quintessence (B) – Barbara Courtney-King, Bill McGillivray, Steve Davies (Chester Arthur Middle School exterior) * Waltz Scherzo – Jack Shaindlin (Chester Arthur Middle School interior) * Allegorie 2 – Pierre Arvay (Jake sees Adam everywhere) * ? - (“It’s heaven on earth.”) * Morning Promenade – Franco Micalizzi (“Hello, Adams!”) * Latin Holiday – Lee Jacobs (in gym class) * How Do You Do? – Denny Motion (“All right, students. Open your books to Chapter 13.”) * The Puzzle #8 – Franco Micalizzi (in the cafeteria) * Amusement #3 – Franco Micalizzi (Jake still sees Adam everywhere) * The Circus – Manuel De Sica (ending) Quotes *(When Jake and Adam first enter Chester Arthur Middle School) *Jake: The floor is yellow linoleum! I guess that could qualify as gold. *Adam: I know, isn't it great? *Jake: Not particularly. Trivia *First appearance of Chester Arthur Middle School and first time we get insight to what Adam's life was like at his old school. *Human beings resembling Mr. Hornbill and Mrs. Tusk appear at Chester Arthur, playing the equivalents of their respective roles. *Adam reads a book on "Historical Geometry", which combines History and Geometry, detailing information like "Napoleon's misuse of quadratic theory." during the Battle of Waterloo. Continuity *The Girl Scouts from "Grub Drive" and the Semi-Pros from "Lyon of Scrimmage" make brief reappearances as students of Chester Arthur Middle School. *Adam is used to eating his textbooks, a practice he learned back in "Grub Drive". *Kerry tells Ingrid and Lupe, that she plans to keep in touch with them, as a reference to their newly established friendship at the end of "Kerry to Dance?". Cultural References *The title of this episode is a pun on the Bob Dylan song, "The Times, They Are A Changin'". *The book of Historical Geometry has pictures of Napoléon Bonaparte and Marie Antoinette. In Mr. Thornhill's class, there are also pictures of Abraham Lincoln and George Washington. Gallery Adam Mopes Over His Food.png Jake, Slips, and Windsor Laugh in Glee.png Adam Remembers His Good Old School.png Windsor Reminds Adam to be Happy.png Adam Rambles About the Greatness of CAMS.png Slips Thinks Wet Floors Are Kinda Nice.png Principal Pixiefrog Makes an Important Announcement.png Adam is Shocked to Hear the News.png Adam and Jake Sign Up for the Exchange Program.png Bon Voyage Adam and Jake.png Salutations to Kerry Anderson.png Kerry Came to Surprise Adam.png Slips, Lupe, and Windsor Don't Know How to React to This.png Glowing Beautiful Chester Arthur Middle School.png This is Just Like the Nostalgic Fantasy in Adam's Head.png Jake is Not Impressed.png Entering the Fancy School.png Good Chester Arthur Middle School Day.png Jake Can Not Believe What He Sees.png Adams At CAMS.png Jake Gets a Big Brain.png Jake's Mind Gets Blown.png Jake's Brain Falls Back In.png Jake Loves All The Adams.png The Times They Are Exchanging.png Jake Mistakes Chad for Adam.png Adam Looks For Old Human Pals.png Drooling Snotty Losers.png Chuckle Headed Semi-Pros.png Stupid Piece of Junk.png Adam Meets Chad.png Chad Welcomes Adam Back With an Insult.png Adam and Kerry Will Be Missed.png Jake in Gym.png Adam Climbs a Rope to the Top.png Jake is Disturbed by Adam.png Adam in a Real Class.png Mr. Thornhill's Class.png Historical Geometry.png Adam Reads About Napoleon and Quadragngle.png Adam Tastes His Book.png Mr. Thornhill Calls Him Out On It.png Every Human Kid Looks at Adam.png Normal Lunch Line.png Adam Grossed Out By Human Food.png Jake and Social Adam.png Adam Loves His Real Waterfountain.png Human Janitor Sprays Water Fountain.png Chad Hates Slobber.png Adam Licks the Water Fountain.png Chad Freaking Out.png Jake Tends To Miss Old Adam.png Adam is Back.png Adam Learns He Likes CDMS.png Adam Back at CDMS Seeing Kerry.png Kerry Experienced CDMS.png Kerry All Messed Up.png Adam Didn't Like CAMS.png Everybody Laughs.png Llama Thinks Fox is Disgusting.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Adam Episodes Category:Jake Episodes Category:Kerry Episodes